User talk:Kaze5456
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to chat with me! Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kaze5456 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greenshine2 (Talk) 22:56, 17 August 2011 Were you the one who left a message on my talk page? You forgot your sig. Do you want me to make you one? [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 23:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm Bluestar4oakheart, put call me Narissa, (not my real name.) So, are you new? Welcome! Lol! Sorry! BTW, do u want to be an admin, or chat moderator? NarissaWater Goddess? 22:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we should have a Earth form too. Your pic looks like a god ''and ''a Earthling. Do you want the same pic for both? So, YAH. BAI. GO. STOP STALKING ME KAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 01:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Andreadm01 01:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC)do u know bluestar? hey wats up HEY! We have a new user, Lighningstar022 So,yeah. ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 18:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hi.......LightningCutiepie2203 21:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) are you bassiclly making new GOD charecters out of okami brush GODS oh and isnt your profile pic kazegami wind GOD just aking oh and hi Gekigami 23:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Le gasp! How long are you back? :D Stay active more and you'll be an admin! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 01:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Shoot... well., keep trying!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 21:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey kaze get on chat greeny lightning and i are RPing im gonna get shadow next ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 16:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) kaze, please come back please! i said i would be the person!Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! YO! Get on chat! ~Hoshi Dude.... YO! I am grounded ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 02:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hai! Wuzzup? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 17:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) hey can you come on chat i sent a message to lightning and me and greeny are there and i wanna roleplay\ ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 20:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hey can you come on chat when you can cause i asked greeny lightning and shadow and for some reason when i met you and shadow i thought you and shadow were in a boyfriend-girlfriend reletionship yeah i did ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, kaze. my name is BigTimeAwesomeness. Just wanted to say hello! :D BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 00:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hai! Go to chat! ~Lightning come on chat~! Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) IT IS KAZE!! ~Lightning!! HEY!! DID U GET MY MESSAGE... any way.. go to chat! ~Lightning MeRrY ChRiStMaS!!! GO TO CHAT!!! STAT, NOW, LIKE SPEEDY, QUICK!!!! ~LIGGHTNING (I DONT CARE IF I SPELLED LIGHTNING WRONG!) Kaze, you can have Tetsuya's human form. just change the file name. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆''']] 02:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) WHY DOES THE IPAD MALE THE PHOTO HUGE?!?!? go to chat!! ~Lightning YO DUDE GO TO CHAT!! NOW STAT BLACKFUR IS ON CHAT! ~Firestar022 GO TO CHAT KAZE! ~fire WHERE DID U GO?! COME BACK! ~Firestar go to chat!! ~firestar GO TO CHAT! Firestar022 16:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) XD...so, wutz up, man? *gasps* WHAT IN THE WORLD OF FUDGIN' PANCAKES IS ON UR TALK PAGE? TWO FREAKY PICS! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☃☾Merry Christmas!☽ 19:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey come back on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 23:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey kaze get back in chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 00:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MEOW HEY GET ON CHAT AND LOOK AT MAI SIGGIE ~BLACKFUR Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) NEH GET ON CHAT Blackfur NEN NYA~ 20:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) HEEEEEY hey dude you alive? i didn't know you moved to california ~Blacky Blackfur~ Talk Page :3 06:11, November 26, 2014 (UTC) dude what ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥kpop hell yah✌ 17:52, November 28, 2014 (UTC) we is semi alive and a lot more different and older too dude im almost in high blueys almost in high school Blackfur~ Talk Page :3 21:02, November 28, 2014 (UTC)